The Truth Hurts?
by coyotemoonmistress
Summary: Thor seeks the truth from Loki; his reasons for his villainous actions and willingness to betray Asgard – particularly Thor. Knowing Loki's penchant for telling lies Thor decides to drug his brother with a truth spell. But Thor discovers more than he could have imagined. TxL, B!T This story is almost non-con, Loki almost does something unforgivable. My story, not my characters


Thor was so relieved to find that Loki was alive. After Loki had fallen from the Bifrost Thor felt overwhelming guilt; why didn't I do more? For the pain he felt afterwards he wished he'd followed his brother into the abyss, at least he wouldn't feel that way anymore.

Jane's presence did nothing to sooth him, not even Frigga could help. Thor fully realized how he had betrayed his brother but Loki's latest actions on Midgard left him hurt and confused. If that arrogant metal man hadn't interfered Loki might have explained himself. But now Loki was in chains and awaiting his sentence from Odin.

Thor only had a small window of time left to speak to his brother and ask a simple question: why? He wanted the truth for a change but Loki avoids lying the way Volstagg avoids feasting. Frigga was more than eager to help Thor with a spell to keep Loki honest; she wanted to know why one of her sons had strayed so far.

Thor dismissed the men guarding Loki. He quietly entered the cell and all Loki did was glare at him. Since the cell was warded they did remove Loki's muzzle but even without his magic they still considered him too dangerous to take his shackles off. Thor was almost proud of that; Loki was always treated differently because of his knowledge of magic, believing it to be a lower form of fighting and now seasoned warriors were afraid of him – even stripped of his powers. But Thor was glad they were scared enough to keep him chained otherwise what he was about to do would be impossible.

Thor had to disable the magic restriction for the spell to work, that also meant Loki was free to use his own power. But Thor was willing to take this chance.

"I need to talk to you Loki and I need the truth." Thor stood before the prisoner solemnly. "Leave me. I have nothing to say to you Thor. No words could change my fate now. Please just go." Loki looked through Thor as he spoke those quiet, broken words.

"I can't do that Loki. This – " Thor's voice broke as he tried to get through to his brother. "This may be the last time I get to speak to you. And I need you to know how I feel and I have to know why. Why you told me Odin was dead, why you almost destroyed an entire race, why you didn't return after your fall, why you tried to enslave Midgard, why do you want to see me dead? I mourned you. I didn't realise how much I loved you until you were gone – there was no me without you. Mother was worried she would lose both her children. I was so close to following you into death and then Heimdall spotted you."

Loki, having been listening to Thor quietly, flinched when Thor finished and sat beside him. When the silence between them grew Thor sighed, "Please?" When Loki showed no signs of explaining himself Thor stood and faced his brother. "You leave me no choice."

Loki looked up in confusion before Thor pounced on him and pinned him to the bed. Loki snaked and struggled but it was no use. Thor pulled one of his arms free to pull the spelled dust from his pocket. Loki's eyes widened but there was nothing he could do as Thor blew the dust at his face.

Loki chocked and gasped as the spell was absorbed into his body. Seeing the effect it was having on Loki made Thor release his brother and stand back. When Loki could breathe again he sat up. He had tears in his eyes – he was scared. But Thor was here for a reason. "So? Why?"

Loki shook his head but took a deep breath and began.

Thor tried not to interrupt as he nodded and sometimes gawked at his brother's reasoning. But some of what Loki said rested on truth; Odin did lead Loki down a dangerous path and Thor didn't always treat his brother the way he should have. Thor knows he was an idiot before his banishment, he's changed now but Loki didn't get the chance to know that before he began his rampage.

"Ultimately Thor it doesn't matter does it? I've done it, nothing will change that. By this time tomorrow I'll be dead or locked away to rot." Loki seemed to struggle with his next words, looking anywhere but Thor. "Maybe if I finally let this out you'll leave me alone like I've always wanted." He sighed heavily and looked deep into his brother's eyes, "I love you Thor. More than a brother should, more than a man should love another."

Thor sat in stunned silence as Loki continued, "As innocent as this feeling began it has grown like a weed inside me. Do you understand now? I want my own brother! Since I can't kill you I'll let Odin do the next best thing and finish me, I'll finally get some peace."

Now the Thunderer had the undeniable truth – this would explain Loki's behaviour. He looked back to Loki to find his eyes wet, his face flushed and his chest heaving. Thor could feel his own heart begin to clench and his head start to throb. How could he react to this? Unrequited – not to mention taboo – love was the cause of all this destruction.

The irrational part of his brain said that he's always wanted Loki to be happy – would this really be so bad? Technically they weren't brothers. Thor loved his brother deeply – is that why it was so hard to accept Loki's death? Deep in his heart did he want more from his brother? Could this be a way to save Loki from death?

Could he do this? What would his mother and father think? What would he say to his fellow Avengers? His questions had not lessened from when he first entered Loki's cell. Thor moved closer to hold his brother in an effort to console him as his mind raced, but as soon as he made contact Loki screamed.

"What do I have to do to you before you leave me alone!" His brother screeched as he stood and pulled away from his blond brother. Thor could feel his own eyes welling up with emotion and confusion but when he managed to look to Loki again he was surprised to see that old smirk back on his face.

"Oh Thor, I know what we can do." Loki purred as he stepped in front of Thor once again. Thor felt small and vulnerable with his brother looming over him; Loki's menacing eyes kept him pinned.

Thor was too slow to react as the raven-haired trickster smashed him in the side of the head with his cuffed hands. In a conscious part of his mind Thor now regretted sending away the guards; the men would not return until he left – they were alone. Thor was suddenly on the ground, his mind fuzzy and his limbs would not respond to him.

Loki's snarling face come into view but when Thor tried to lift his arms he felt Loki grab his hair and crash his head against the cold stone floor, sending him into darkness.

When Thor woke he felt a heavy throb in the back of his skull, which was no doubt covered in blood. His senses and surroundings came back slowly. He could feel Loki's weight on his chest and a hand around his neck with a threatening but not murderous intent.

Thor also discovered he couldn't move his arms, that they were bound with something.

"You're awake, slower than I expected but it gave me time to plan. Don't bother with your hands Thor – I've tied them with your belt." Thor groaned as his vision finally sharpened, "Loki I know you won't kill me, otherwise I would not be alive now."

His brother laughed, "No Thor I'm not going to kill you – I'm going to do something far worse. Something so far from redemption you will never want to see me again and you will finally leave me in peace."

"You realise how stupid it was to lower the magical restriction on my cell? I would not be able to do this if they were still in place – remember that. Your trust and love," Loki growled the words with contempt, "put you in this situation Thor."

Thor's strength was dismal; he couldn't even shake Loki from him. He felt something he has rarely felt in his long life: fear. Now Loki was whispering in a strange tongue and furrowing his brow. Suddenly Thor was naked, the cool air of the cell licked at his skin, he looked to see his armour scattered around them.

"Still don't understand Thor? I'm going to fuck you. And there's nothing you can do about it. You should have walked away when you had the chance." Loki squeezed his pecs before muttering again. This time Thor felt an odd wet sensation in his backside, and his face went white.

Thor had never felt so helpless before. He and his men were disgusted by the idea of rape; even amongst the women of their enemies the thought didn't cross his mind. To be so powerful but to be made so useless was the most frightening experience of his life – and this was at the hand of his brother. Betrayal stung his heart once again, he never imagined Loki to go this far.

Loki removed himself from Thor's chest only to kneel between his legs and push his massive thighs apart.

"No Loki, no, please." Thor could feel his strength returning but Loki wasn't going to wait until he was at full power. "Thor why would I listen to you now? Now I can have what I've wanted for so long. I gave you every chance. Now maybe next time someone says no to you you'll remember what I'm about to do to you."

Thor couldn't look; he didn't want to remember watching his brother do this to him. He didn't beg again; this was going to happen – Loki wouldn't stop now. But he couldn't hold back the whimpers and light sobs rolling through his body.

He could hear Loki undoing his breeches and could feel the pressure of his hands against his thigh – it felt so sickeningly intimate.

And then – nothing. Thor slowly opened his eyes and looked at the dark-haired god in confusion.

Loki was sitting back with a horrified look in his eyes. Thor took his opportunity and kicked Loki in the stomach, causing him to fly across the room. Thor had enough strength to wrench his arms free and cover himself with his cape.

He stormed over to Loki ready to deliver him the first of many hits when he noticed his brother was actually retching. He sat next to Loki and tried to stop shaking, his anger flowing from him slowly.

When Loki had recovered he groaned and turned to Thor, "Why didn't you do it?" Thor thought for a minute before replying, "Why didn't you?" Loki was still pale but he answered regardless, "I couldn't. I couldn't hurt you that way. I just wanted you to hate me as much as I do."

It made Thor sick to think how damaged their relationship had become. Thor stood and followed his brother and took one of his white, thin hands in his. "I have loved you your entire life and I will not lose you again."

Loki frowned and looked from their joined hands to Thor's face, "I did hit you head hard didn't I? Thor I will not ruin you too. I've told you the truth – go, please."

Thor shook his head, pulled his hands from Loki's and walked back to the bed, "I will prove it to you. And if you won't listen to words – " Thor laid back on the bed and let his cape fall to his sides to expose himself again.

"What are you doing? I almost raped you and now you are, what, offering yourself to me?" Loki hugged himself tight and shook his head. "And what of Frigga and the All-Father?"

"Our Mother has only ever wanted us to be happy, and if Father doesn't approve then he can banish us both or kill us both – either way we'll be together." When Loki didn't go through with the attack Thor knew his brother could be saved. Although his mind was still spinning, his body seemed to be more and more eager.

"Thor you can't do this just because you want to make me happy or you think this will be a way to spare me Odin's wrath. Thanks to that damned powder you know how much I love you – are you doing this because you feel the same way?"

"I know I said I couldn't let you go again – and it's true. But I would never do this if I didn't love you. Come here Loki." Thor held his voice just above a whisper as he watched Loki come towards him, step by slow step.

Loki now stood at the foot of the bed, not 2 feet from his beautifully naked brother. "That's it, I need to show you I'm serious Loki – you need to know."

With that Loki undressed himself until he was in the same state as Thor. The blond god – who was up on his elbows – couldn't take his eyes off his brother's creamy, toned chest. He was having a lot less trouble being in this situation with his brother than he probably should – his gradually stiffening length was a testament to that.

Thor watched silently as Loki lifted both hands and laid them gently on his massive golden thighs. Thor looked at Loki's face but he noticed his brother's eyes weren't on his. He blushed when he realised those green eyes were on Thor's engorged member.

Thor smiled and rocked his hips minutely which drew Loki's attention back to his face. "I'm still wet; I can feel it, I don't think I even need fingers." His voice at a well-trained bedroom purr. Loki's fingers dug into his muscles – he was visibly shocked.

Thor shook his head at Loki's reluctance and wrapped his arms around him, bringing them chest to chest as they shared their first kiss as lovers. When Loki shifted slightly it caused their cocks to graze each other making them both gasp – effectively ending the kiss.

"Thor…gods…have you ever done this before?" Thor pulled Loki down for another kiss before they started sliding against each other perfectly. But Loki pushed him away, "Have you?" Thor pushed his own hair back out of his face, and shook his head.

Loki smiled; a genuine smile, not that evil, vicious thing he's been using recently but a warm, enlightening display. He trailed two fingers down his brother's firm abdomen, past his straining cock to his hidden entrance. At the touch of Loki's fingers Thor moaned – the intimate feeling more than welcome.

The green-eyed god slowly pushed his finger inside to find that Thor was right; he was open enough to take him now – his spell had worked perfectly. Loki's cock twitched at the thought of being inside his brother and he slipped in two more fingers. In response Thor widened his legs and tried to adjust to the strange sensation.

When it was clear that Thor liked the sensation Loki started pumping his fingers and managed to hit the thing in the Thunder that had him arching his back and gripping his cape beneath him.

"Fuck Loki. I had no idea." Thor groaned out as he recovered. The younger god laughed lightly and spent the next few minutes teasing the blond god.

Thor was painfully hard and covered in sweat thanks to Loki's ministrations and he wanted more.

"Enough!" Thor growled as he held onto his brother and struggled with him until he was sitting perched in Loki's lap. He felt Loki's cock burning against his cleft but he could not get distracted now. He laid a hand on the perfect chest beneath him and took Loki's cock in the other, ready to lower himself onto it when Loki held his hips.

"Are you certain about this Thor? Once we start this I won't be able to stop – things can never be the way they were." Thor sighed and let go of Loki's manhood, leaning down to softly catch his brother's lips.

Thor was buzzing; the skin beneath Loki's hands felt so sensitive and the feeling of his brother's body underneath him breathed life into something inside him.

"You will have to let me show you how certain I am. I cannot let this stop either – you will never be my brother again; you're so much more than that. You're the only being – apart from Mjolnir – that I've felt this attachment to; it's like we're one. And I haven't even let you inside me yet."

Loki could feel tears in his eyes. He wanted to tell Thor he felt the same way but his throat was so tight – even with the powder it was impossible. But Thor understood none the less and stroked his face as his smile beamed down upon him.

Without another word Thor repositioned himself and slowly sank down onto Loki. They seemed to share the same experience of the air vacating their bodies and leaving them gasping. Thor did hurt but nowhere near enough for him to stop enjoying this.

The Thunderer experimentally rolled his hips; he could feel Loki shift inside him and as foreign as it felt he loved it all the same. He started rocking faster and faster as he was constantly encouraged by his lover.

But he wanted to see more of Loki so Thor used his strength to his advantage and flipped them over again so Loki was laying over him. "Fuck me Loki. Want to see you."

Loki's hair was beautifully messed up as he shifted up onto his knees and drew Thor's hips closer. The blond didn't have to wait long before the sorcerer starting slamming into him. Loki's lithe form hid his true strength, which he used quite a lot of while holding Thor's thighs and ramming him.

That spot that Loki was teasing earlier was now getting stimulated over and over, making Thor pant and moan. "You are beautiful Loki." Thor groaned as he watched his lover's body, "I'll never leave you. I'll never stop wanting you. I love you."

Loki yelled out his name and pushed in a final time and came hard, triggering Thor's own climax. The pair panted and groaned as they slowly unwound.

Loki lay on his lover and hummed happily. Thor loved the cuddling almost as much as the sex; Loki's bare skin against his made him feel at peace.

Thor held his former brother tight; he felt exhausted and content. Loki lifted his head and kissed Thor again, "I believe you." Thor laughed, "I will ensure you continue to do so until I die."

Thor knew they would have to move eventually; clean themselves up and remove Loki from this cell. But he wasn't ready to move just yet.


End file.
